


Hypnoctober Day 31

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [31]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CURSED., Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Hypnotism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - a/b/o)“You may act like a monster, but you’re just as human as any omega,” Gakushuu starts, standing up and forcing every ounce of confidence he can find into his voice. “And I’m going to prove that.”





	Hypnoctober Day 31

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theomegapoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/gifts).



When Gakushuu wakes up Sunday morning, something smells different.

Not bad, not even new, just…different. Like a recipe that’s been slightly altered to accommodate for a missing ingredient, or when someone starts using another brand of unscented shampoo. Gakushuu doesn’t waste any time in pulling his clothes on and heading downstairs, glancing around the house to inspect any possible changes.

Nothing stands out in the bathroom, the staircase, or the living room, but when he reaches the kitchen—

Ah.

Gakushuu quietly sits down to breakfast, deciding not to say anything until the perfect opportunity arises.

He gets through most of his studies without bringing it up, half out of waiting for his chance and half out of distraction as he’s thrown into the usual barrage of page after page of reading, sheet after sheet of problems, and trying to come up with what exactly to say would take up more time and energy than he can afford.

As his father is checking Gakushuu’s answers on his final chemistry worksheet, he finally speaks up. “You’re in heat.”

Gakuhou doesn’t look up. “What makes you say that?”

“You smell different.”

“Oh? You smell heat on me?”

“Well—no.” Gakushuu sniffs the air, but the thick scent he can occasionally pick up from his classmates or on younger teachers is nowhere to be found. “But I smell soap, or deodorant. Stronger than your usual.” He tries not to look too excited at Gakuhou’s raised eyebrow, an action almost equivalent to praise. “It’s a neutral scent, but it’s still more powerful. You’re masking your natural scent. Anyone who knows you well enough could tell, easily.” 

Gakuhou smiles easily, setting down the worksheet on Gakushuu’s desk. “Very perceptive,” he says, his tone not betraying any amount of pride, but again, Gakushuu knows by now how to speak his language. 

“And what of it?”

Gakushuu hesitates. Of course, he’d thought this far ahead, he’s always thinking ahead, but actually getting to this point still makes him freeze. His father won’t be humiliated easily.

“Are you simply pointing out a fact?” Gakuhou interrupts his thoughts, “Or did you plan on doing something? Seeking out a weakness? Overpowering me?” Gakuhou crosses his legs, smiling serenely at him, and suddenly the desk chair identical to his own seems so much bigger. “Because I assure you, nothing has ever hindered my path forward before. Do you expect to?”

Maybe he was too quick to jump in without a solid plan. This is the first time he’s even seen any evidence of his father in heat—he knows they become more spaced out and irregular with age, especially after childbirth, but Gakushuu is also only just growing into his own senses. Students he’d known for years suddenly smell different, even adults not experiencing sudden changes in their body seem to have a different undertone now—but his father had stayed completely, infuriatingly the same. Until now. 

Meaning Gakushuu has finally started to catch up to him.

Too late to back out now.

“You may act like a monster, but you’re just as human as any omega,” Gakushuu starts, standing up and forcing every ounce of confidence he can find into his voice. “And I’m going to prove that.”

Gakuhou doesn’t answer, simply watching—curious but detached, unexpectant—as Gakushuu crowds him into the chair and grabs him by his chin, forcing him to look up. He doesn’t struggle against it. Gakushuu looks into his eyes, trying to identify the telltale glaze of want he’s heard so much about, but they’re just as flat and unreadable as ever. 

He frowns, resisting the urge to growl in annoyance, and tugs at Gakuhou’s arm. One day, when puberty fully sets in, he’ll be taller than his father, he knows it, and he’ll be able to manhandle him into any position he needs, using his greater alpha strength.

But for now, it feels like Gakuhou is just indulging him, as he stands up smoothly with Gakushuu’s sharp pull. When Gakushuu shoves him away from the study corner and towards his own bed, it almost looks like he’s walking of his own accord.

Gakushuu grits his teeth. 

He shoves his father as hard as he can, and it does successfully place him solidly enough onto the mattress that Gakushuu can climb up and straddle him, pinning his wrists at his sides. 

“You should really think about what you’re doing, Asano-kun,” Gakuhou says easily, as if he’s not in a vulnerable position at all. “Why don’t you _sleep_ on it?”

Gakushuu falters. His eyes feel heavy, and his grip on Gakuhou’s wrists loosens for half a second, giving him the space to slip free and press one palm over Gakushuu’s eyes, the other holding the back of his head.

“ _Sleep,_ now,” he repeats, and Gakushuu feels himself fall forward, slowly, sinking into a thick liquid he’s so familiar with by now, wanting to feel safe and comfortable in his father’s voice. 

“That’s right,” he hears Gakuhou say, “You still don’t understand, do you? Did you think my omega status made it _difficult_ for me to take control of the country’s greatest school system?” Gakushuu feels a soft hand stroking his hair, and he sighs peacefully. “Did you think all it would take would be one hormonal spike for me to lose all focus and ability?” Gakushuu feels himself burying his face into Gakuhou’s neck, inhaling his scent directly. “Did you think my power and your subservience contradicted our true natures, so they could be shattered with perfect ease?”

Gakushuu prickles. The hand in his hair stays gentle, as if attempting to smooth out his annoyance with each stroke, but the other half of his father’s training starts to kick in.

He resists.

It’s hard to swim up from how deep he goes, after this many years of being taught how to sink, but he opens his eyes, blinking at the darkness of his father’s hand. After a few moments, he manages to lift his arms and pull the hand away.

“There you are.” Gakuhou grins. “Forty-six seconds to start fighting, you’re slow today.”

“Shut up.” Gakushuu sits up and grabs his father’s wrists again. 

“You don’t need to do that,” Gakuhou says, voice slow and deep, “You could simply stand up and walk away.”

Gakushuu holds him tighter, pressing both wrists into the mattress.

“You don’t want to do this,” Gakuhou continues, stating it as an order, “You don’t need to. Wouldn’t it be better to leave me alone, unfulfilled?”

Gakushuu frowns. The words hit him, but his training to rebel hits him as well, pushing the opposite ideas into his head. 

He could leave, or he could stay.

He could stand up, or he could bite down on his father’s neck.

He could forget this ever happened, or he could fill Gakuhou up, make him really stop underestimating him.

“Go on,” Gakuhou says, smiling. “Let go of me.”

It’s a trick. It has to be, he’s obvious enough, forcing him to choose between obediently leaving and giving in to his unfiltered, unrestrained needs. Leaving would be giving up, but staying could mean losing a different kind of control.

He feels a hand on his waist, and blinks. 

At some point, he had already started undoing Gakuhou’s tie. 

“You can stop anytime, you know,” Gakuhou says as Gakushuu starts pulling at buttons. “You should listen to your principal.”

Gakushuu ignores him—at least, tries to, tries to put aside the feeling that goes through him at the word _principal_ , the texture of skin slowly being revealed, the scent filling his nose that’s making him hungrier with every breath—and shifts backwards to undo Gakuhou’s slacks. 

Gakushuu bites his lip as the scent hits him completely. He wants to smell, wants to taste, wants to _touch_ , fighting desperately for control over his own senses as he finishes stripping his father naked. He’s wet, enough that it’s a miracle he didn’t seem to have stained his underwear, and Gakushuu reaches for him, fighting to stay calm and collected, to keep raw need out of his mind. This is to defy him. Humiliate him. Make _him_ want.

He presses two fingers in, and the perfect clench of muscles around them makes his cock throb.

“You need this, right?” Gakushuu says before his father can say anything. “You’ve been wanting this all day.” His voice definitely does not tremble, either at the words or the thoughts accompanying them. “Waiting for someone to…” He thrusts his fingers at an angle that makes Gakuhou’s face flash with satisfaction for a moment, and Gakushuu clears his throat, pressing harder. “Waiting for someone to mount you, that’s what you need, right?”

Gakuhou chuckles softly, and Gakushuu snarls and adds a third finger, increasing the pace of his thrusts until he thinks his wrist might cramp. But he won’t stop, not until he gets the reactions he needs. 

“You want more?” Gakushuu probably sounds like an idiot, but he can’t stop himself, at this point. “You’re going to have to ask for it.”

Gakuhou says nothing. His face shifts almost imperceptibly as Gakushuu keeps moving, and occasionally he’ll let out a slightly harsher breath.

It’s good enough, right? Gakushuu doesn’t need any more justification in quickly undoing his own zipper and pulling himself out, his father has clearly begged for more. In his own way.

The first thrust is almost too much, and it takes every ounce of willpower not to come immediately—but that would be giving up, that would be losing, and Gakushuu breathes through it, barely moving.

“It’s your first time,” Gakuhou says evenly, barely a hitch in his breath, “You can certainly take it easy.”

Gakushuu growls for real now, thrusting in hard and leaning over to bite at Gakuhou’s collarbone, the urge to take, mark, _win_ overpowering how obviously he’s being baited. He doesn’t care anymore, can’t care about the intricacies of the game they’re playing, all he wants is to own Gakuhou completely.

Gakuhou laughs. Gakushuu bites harder.

“Careful, now,” Gakuhou says as Gakushuu grabs his father’s hips and starts a fast rhythm. “If you break skin, people will talk.”

 _Let them_ , Gakushuu almost says through the bite, but he doesn’t taste blood—either his teeth or his resolve faulty. Instead, he leans up a bit on a deep thrust, and mouths at the bond mark already on his father’s neck. A mark he didn’t leave. 

At that, Gakuhou does flinch, just a little. Gakushuu stays there.

He doesn’t flinch again, but his breath does start to go quick and shallow, and Gakushuu swears he even hears a noise escape his throat. He flicks his tongue around the mark, testing it out, and then sucks hard, until Gakuhou definitely _does_ make a noise, a soft grunt of effort Gakushuu’s never heard from him before, and he goes tight around Gakushuu’s cock. 

_That should be mine_ , Gakushuu doesn’t say, and fucks harder into him as he continues to lick and suck at the one thing that seems to be Asano Gakuhou’s weak point, every breath and every noise reaching into his very core and coiling him up like a spring. 

He’s winning—he’s _winning_ , because Gakuhou is, for all intents and purposes, begging and pleading for him, greedily taking his rightful alpha’s cock. The pride and power that swells up in Gakushuu’s chest is enough to send him over the edge, and he cries out embarrassingly loudly as he presses in deep, grinding in small circles as his knot swells until he can barely move, collapsed in a heap on top of his father.

Gakuhou slips a hand around Gakushuu’s head again, but instead of holding him in place, he cards his hand through Gakushuu’s hair, gentle and soothing. 

“A little early, don’t you think?”

Gakushuu’s moment of triumph is instantly ruined.

“Surely you don’t think you can please a heat-hungry omega with that performance.”

Gakushuu grits his teeth to avoid snapping at him to shut up, and it’s lucky that he did, because the sudden movement with which Gakuhou rolls them over might have caused him to bite his tongue.

“As usual, I’ll have to instruct you in proper technique,” Gakuhou says, and starts to ride him.

The stretch of the knot must be painful, even with the short thrusts he’s utilizing, but Gakuhou’s smile never wavers as he fucks himself deep and hard while Gakushuu can do nothing but watch. Gakuhou leans back so he doesn’t have to brace himself on Gakushuu’s chest, and uses his free hands to touch himself, rubbing and pinching at his nipples, running his hands over sensitive spots on his sides and stomach, all the while staring directly into Gakushuu’s eyes. It’s enough to make Gakushuu want to get off again already, this perfect display of wanting and being wanted, and Gakushuu, not for the first time today, wonders if he’s gotten in over his head. 

He starts to reach up to touch, wanting to be the one making Gakuhou’s breath (slightly) catch, the one to bring out those (very soft) noises Gakuhou is letting out, but maybe, he can just watch the lecture. Being able to know when to study and when to put studies into practice is one of the most important skills to learn.

So when Gakushuu’s knot finally starts to go down, and Gakuhou takes advantage of his freedom to move with the speed and endurance of an athlete rather than a teacher, until he’s raking his nails down Gakushuu’s chest and clenching around Gakushuu’s cock to the point of crushing and spilling slick all over the front of Gakushuu’s barely undone slacks—when he’s finally finished, Gakushuu decides to take it as a learning experience.

Not a loss. Never a loss. Just a new text he’s finally reading.

“Any questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE, LADS. 31 HYPNO/MC FICS. thank you all for your support during this extremely long october, i was not expecting anyone to actually read this nonsense but the kudos and comments have been keeping my spirits up so much as i trudged through this.
> 
> shoutout to my fiance/beta for dealing with me yelling about hypno for these past few months (and also most other months) and for yelling at my commas until they go where they're supposed to. you can find them on twitter at [@Mondegreened](https://twitter.com/Mondegreened) if you want to thank them for their hard work!!
> 
> and of course shoutout to [theomegapoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint) for doing the even more cursed challenge, "kinktober but it's all a/b/o" while i only had to do a/b/o for the final day. good luck, friend. godspeed.
> 
> finally, my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!
> 
> <3


End file.
